Tales of Suspense 49
Volume: 1 Issue: 49 Month: January Year: 1964 Credits '1st Story:' Editor: Stan Lee Writer: Stan Lee Pencils: Steve Ditko Inker Paul Reinman Colourist: Not Credited Letterer: Sam Rosen Cover Art: Jack Kirby and Dick Ayers Synopsis '1st Story:' "The New Iron Man Meets the Angel!" As Iron Man guards a Stark Industries facilities during an atomic bomb test, the Angel flies happens to fly into the test range. Iron Man sees him and attempts to warn him of the danger. Just then, the bomb detonates. Iron Man’s armor effectively shields him from the radiation, but the Angel absorbs the full force of the explosion, corrupting his personality and turning him evil. Having recovered from the blast, Iron Man uses his new jet boots to soar into the air in order to check on the Angel, who flies from him. Iron Man gives chase until his jet boots give out, causing him to fall towards the Earth. While he plummeting, he uses his “magnetic repeller‿ to create a counter-force to help break his fall. He crashes through the roof of a Stark Industries warehouse, but is uninjured. The corrupted Angel returns to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and announces to the other X-Men that he is leaving the school and joining up with the Evil Mutants, because "that's where the action is." The X-Men try to talk him out of this, and as matters escalate, unsuccessfully attempt to prevent him from leaving. As he flies away, the Angle ignores Professor X's mental command to return. The Professor is left wondering if he has failed his young charges. Professor X attempts to use his top-secret communication device to contact the Avengers for help. None of the Avengers (the Hulk, Thor, and Giant-Man and the Wasp) can be reached. Only Iron Man, as Tony Stark hears the summons. Feeling responsible for the Angel's madness, he resolves to make the young boy to come back to his senses. As the Angel flies over New York City, he figures that if he makes a big enough show, the Evil Mutants will attempt to contact him. He steals some sticks of dynamite from a demolition site and goes on a rampage, tossing them up in the sky, in the water, and near bridges. Although this doe not succeed in drawing out the Evil Mutants, it does attract the attention of Iron Man. Iron Man pursues the Angel through the sky, eventually coming to a stalemate. Iron Man then pulls the Angel down to the ground and tries to talk some sense into him. The Angel locks Iron Man inside a building and attempts to get away, but Iron Man tears the locked door down and continues to give chase. He spots the Angel standing atop a water tower, waiting for the Evil Mutants to show up, and puts into action a daring and risky plan. He hurtles towards the Angel and tackles him, knocking him off of the water tower. Not letting go, they race towards the sky, climbing further and further upward, until finally Iron Man’s jets run out of energy and he begins to fall. Iron Man reveals that he is gambling that the Angel is truly good and will not allow him to fall to his death. For many tense seconds, nothing happens. Then, at the last second, the Angel realizes that he doesn't want the armored Avenger to die, and swoops down to grab him just before he hits ground. This serves to snap him back to reality, reversing the corruptive effects that radiation had on his mind. Afterwards, Iron Man explains to the Angel that his personality was affected by radiation from the atomic explosion. The X-Men arrive on the scene, having observed the battle, and thank Iron Man for saving their teammate from his evil self. ---- 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' *Iron Man 'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:' *Happy Hogan *Pepper Potts 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' *The Angel *Professor X *The X-Men **Cyclops **The Beast **Iceman **Marvel Girl *Bruce Banner - Cameo Appearance *Dr. Don Blake - Cameo Appearance *Henry Pym - Cameo Appearance *Janet Van Dyne - Cameo Appearance 'LOCATIONS:' *Stark Industries *Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *La Guardia Airport 'ITEMS:' *Iron Man Armor MK III ---- Notes * Trivia * Recommended Readings: *Iron Man last appeared in Iron Man: The Iron Age #2; He appears next in Untold Tales of Spider-Man #3. *The Angel and the X-Men last appeared in Uncanny X-Men #2; They make a cameo appearance next in Avengers #3. External Links * ---- Category:Comics Category:1964 Category:1964, January